


Who'd of Thought

by Eresnore



Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: And gore, F/M, Swearing, Violence, blooood, but i know its gonna get weird, cause he's a freak on the streets, idk what im tagging, love the weird shit, obvs, plus negan looks like he'd be a freak in the sheets, so i honestly have no idea where this is gonna go, some pretty weird and fucked up smut tbh, straight up freak, the story has just started, there will also be smut, theres gonna be some death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eresnore/pseuds/Eresnore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Negan picks you up off the side of the road, he takes your shit and offers you a deal. Who are you to refuse?</p><p>Basically this is gonna seem like all the other Negan fics at the beginning but I hope to give it my own spin. It might turn out to be shit but at least there's gonna be smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Regret

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't wrote any Walking Dead fics so this could quite possibly be a waste of time for everyone. I also haven't written anything in months so it might take me a while to get back into the swing of things. Okay so with my writing I rush things and I'm very shitty at editing so of course there is gonna be a shitload of mistakes so I apologize. I haven't got a beta and I failed English in high school oops. 
> 
> So this might seem slow in the beginning but depending on the reviews it may go faster. I wanna know if you like it so I know to keep writing, I don't wanna waste my time. I've only ever written random imagines for TWD so nothing this big. But I couldn't stop myself because Negan is King Shit. I've been waiting for him to make his entrance on the show for what seems like forever so I couldn't give up the opportunity to create my own little AU.
> 
> Wow this is a big note. Please be gentle with me.

You never thought your life would turn out like this, you never thought you’d miss your nine to five job or you’re boss who always seemed to have something to complain about. You never thought you’d miss paying bills or waking up extra early just so you don’t miss the train, but now that you’re currently pinned down in janitors closet in an abandoned gas station you wish you could suddenly go back to before this all happened.

You should’ve expected this to happen, the streets were too quiet and this particular gas station was unusually stocked with lots of canned good and bottles of various drinks, you’ve been through this a hundred times before yet you threw caution to the wind when your eyes first laid on the can of peaches.

It’s been days since your last meal, and it was only a bag of half-eaten stale chips, so your mouth was practically watering when you saw the shelves decently stacked with food.

Now that you could quite possibly die you regret your decision but you’re strangely okay with dying. You’ve been on your own for months now, the last group you were with turned out to be a little insane, I mean you’re pretty sure you’re a little crazy, you’d have to be to survive in this world, but these people had way too much fun killing things. Not just the dead but people too.

You’d only been with that group for about two weeks and nothing particularly strange had happened, yes they seemed weirdly enthusiastic about killing the undead, not just to make sure that they weren’t closing in on the small camp, but for some sort of sport.

You didn’t really think too much about it, you guess it was better than being with stuck cannibals or rapists, but when the group came across another group of survivors, who in your opinion seemed harmless, they didn’t even hesitate with killing them so you thought that it was time to run and not look back.

Your mind is brought back to the present by the sound of loud groaning, the slow shuffling of feet and things being knocked over and falling to the ground. Occasionally there would be a bang on the door but so far they didn’t seem to know you’re in there, you knew it wouldn’t be long though.

You stacked a few boxes up against the door and looked around for anything that could help you out of your predicament, other than a few cleaning items and a mop there seemed to be nothing. Briefly looking up you noticed the vent just above you most likely leading to a crawl space. You’ve never been good with small spaces but now was not the time to be picky.

As the banging on the door start to pick up you check to see if the metal rack against the wall is stable enough for your weight, the metal is thin and seems weak but if you climb it quickly it should hold. You grab the mop and hit the vent a few times until the grate falls down and as fast as you can you start to the climb the rack.

You can hear the wood starting to crack on the door and the groans become noticeably louder but you put that to the back of your mind as you grab the edges of the vent and haul your upper body into the small space, you let out a huff as your almost full bag catches on the side of the vent opening, with some difficult maneuvering you manage to pull it enough until can move forward.

Just as you pull your body in you see the door give way and the undead stumbling over the small barrier of boxes, quickly filling the small janitor’s closet. You take a deep breath and start crawling towards where you think the exit might be.

With every one of your movements it’s accompanied by a loud creak of the shaft making you worry it’s going to collapse at any moment. You crawl faster until you see a small bit of light come through another opening in the shaft.

When you’re over the opening you see that it’s a small room, maybe an office of some sort? You’re not exactly sure but you do notice that there’s only three undead in here. You pull the grate off and as quietly as you can you put your legs through the opening first and drop down.

Unfortunately it wasn’t as quiet as you were hoping and the two closest undead lunge at you, you stumble back and pull your small hunting knife from your belt and grab the closest ones head before driving your blade through the temple. You push the body onto the one that is quickly advancing towards you making it fall back leaving you with just enough time to move over to the third one and stab it directly in the middle of the forehead.

You let out a small yelp when you feel strong hands grab your forearm, you turn around and quickly pull away but end up tripping over the body behind you and fall landing on your bag. The remaining undead corpse follows suit by stumbling over the body and landing on top of you.

You try to reach for your knife but notice it slid across the floor when you fell. You push on its forehead when it leans in to bite you while using your other hand to grab its flailing arms so it doesn’t scratch you. You let out a small whimper when its face starts getting closer to yours.

You feel your arms growing weak as the fear starts to really set in, with the last bit of adrenaline that’s coursing through your body you manage to move your left leg and kick it in the stomach just enough to push it off of you and to the side, when it’s no longer anchoring you down you crawl across the floor to your knife. You let out a huff as your leg is grabbed causing your hands to give way making your body smack to the floor.

You ignore the pain running through your body and grab your knife before turning over and kicking the undead in face a few times until it releases your leg, without hesitation you lean down and impale your knife into the top of the walking corpses skull making it fall motionlessly to the floor.

As much as you’d like to sit and catch your breath you can hear more of them shuffling around behind the doors. You quickly stand up and rush over to the small window that’s been covered by cardboard. You rip it away and push it open, you’re a little bit surprised the window isn’t locked but those thoughts quickly leave your mind when you hear banging on the door.

You pull yourself up on the ledge and climb out of the window, landing on some dumpsters before you jump down and run out of the nearly abandoned ally way. The undead haven’t seemed to notice you so you take this opportunity to quickly sprint past them.

Once out of the alley you run the way you came into town, which is the closest exit. You don’t stop running for what seems like hours when in reality it was probably no more than twenty minutes.

With absolutely no strength left in your body you move to the side of the road and collapse, you know it’s not smart but you physically can’t move anymore. Your muscles are so weak and your body is tired from the lack of food and what had just happened.

You can feel your body shaking from exhaustion and fear, you’ve never really had a close call like that. You were so close to being bit. You lie flat on your stomach and take in big gulps of air until you feel your heartbeat start to slow down.

You don’t really cry anymore but you can’t help the tears that well up in your eyes, you allow this one moment of weakness before you have to get up and move before it gets too dark. You have no idea what time it is but given that the sky has start to go an orange-y pink colour you knew it wasn’t long before night.

You closed your eyes for a brief second but when you opened them again it had gotten noticeably darker, you tried to will your body to move but you just couldn’t. You could feel yourself being pulled into unconsciousness but there was nothing you could do to stop it.

You heard the shuffling and groaning of a couple undead but not even that could make you move, as the noises got closer you thought you heard a car soon followed by people shouting. You weren’t actually sure if all this was real or some hallucination you were having but you didn’t give it much thought before you finally passed out.


	2. Welcome to Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tis a filler chapter. It's here to build some plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who's a little p'd off that I've taken to long to return?
> 
> Okay to be fair I have a reason and a doctors note. 
> 
> I went to a few concerts a few weeks ago and because I am so bad at being an adult and looking after myself and my health I got very sick. 
> 
> Okay so it's unedited and probably got plenty of mistakes that I'll go through and fix later, but for the moment it's hot off the press so enjoy.

The first thing your brain processes when you finally regain consciousness is the dull ache that is running through your entire body, the second thing you notice is what you’re lying on. You can’t remember much but you do know that the surface you were last lying on was hard, from what you can tell you’re currently lying on a somewhat comfy bed.

You can vaguely hear voices somewhere in the room but your mind is foggy and you can’t comprehend what they’re saying, from what you can tell though there only seems to be two people. You slowly start to open your eyes but immediately snap them shut when you’re welcomed with a stinging bright light.

You let out a small hiss followed by a groan that seems to alert whoever was you in the room with you.

“Go tell him she’s awake,” you hear a man’s voice clearer now, but who is he talking about?

Where are you?

You go to sit up but instantly slump back when the muscles in your lower back start throbbing. It’s been a while since you’ve actually really rested so you never realised how much pain your body was in.

A few minutes later you hear a door being opened followed by loud footsteps, by this time you’ve managed to at least open your eyes and let them adjust to the light. You feel multiple sets of eyes on you when you try, once again, to sit up. Thankfully someone grabs your arm and helps you.

“It seems sleeping beauty is finally awake,” you look over to the three men staring at you unable to say anything. “I’m Negan,” the man in the leather jacket steps forward which makes you cower back.

Negan emits power and dominance and it honestly frightens you. All the people you’ve come across in this apocalypse that seem to have that power are usually ruthless and uncaring.

“Mind fucking telling me who the fuck you are?” you’re a little taken back but not wanting to anger him you quietly tell him your name. “The fuck was that? Speak up, princess.” He says walking closer to you.

You tell him your name louder and thankfully he hears it this time.

“Hmm,” he smirks slightly, “cute.”

The room slips into an awkward silence and all you want is to be anywhere but here, but considering you can barely move you doubt you’ll be going anywhere soon.

With everything happening so fast you didn’t have time to really take note of anything. You take a second to take in his appearance, leather jacket, red scarf, gloves, boots, typical tough guy look really. But what actually got your attention was the bat he had resting on his shoulder.  The sharp, slightly rusted barbed wire that ran around it made you nervous but it was the bits of flesh and hair that was caught in the barbs that made you uncomfortable.

“I see you’ve notice my pride and fucking joy: Lucille,” Negan grinned as he swung the bat inches from your face causing you to flinch. “She’s a beauty ain’t she?” He must have noticed the look you were giving the weapon because he let out a small chuckle, “yeah she needs a little cleanup but fuck she knows how much it turns me on when she’s dirty.”

You scrunch up your face in disgust as he lets out a loud laugh, obviously finding amusement in your discomfort. Okay even though this guy seems threatening and terrifying he is starting to piss you off.

“When can I leave?” you ask when he starts to calm down.

“Whenever you fucking want, princess,” he tells you. “You’re not a prisoner.”

“Where’s my bag,” you ask after looking around and noticing it’s not there.

“It belongs to me now,” he smirks.

“But it’s mine,” you say, in a surprisingly strong voice.

“Was,” he corrects you. “And watch your fucking tone when you speak to me.” He stands over you, causing you to cower back. “If you want the bag back you can have it, but all the contents inside are mine.”

Who the hell was this guy to just come along and take all your stuff?

“What about my journal?” You ask looking up at him.

“Mine,” he answers.

“But it has no purpose to you,” you raise your voice again not caring, that journal is very important to you.

“What did I just fucking say, doll?” He leans down until his face is inches from yours.

“Please,” you say after a few seconds, “can I just have it back? You can keep everything else, and I’ll leave, just please?”

Negan looks like he’s considering it for a second before completely changing the subject.

“How the fuck are you going to survive out there by yourself?” He moves back and slips back into his cocky attitude.

“I was doing fine before,” you tell him.

“Oh really?” He smirks. “Because when me and my men fucking found you, you were face down on the side of the fucking road ready to be devoured.”

 “We all have those days,” you shrug.

To be honest you might not be able to last long back out there but what other choices did you have right now?

Negan let’s out a small chuckle at your attitude before walking over to the two men and whispering something to them. The guy with the rifle gives a nod before leaving the room.

“You know,” Negan starts talking before he turns back towards you. “You could always stay here.” He throws his hands out in gesture and almost whacks the other man in the face with his bat.

“Stay here?” You ask. “In this room?”

“No, you fucking smart ass, in Sanctuary,” he rolls his eyes and drops his arms back to his sides.

“Sanctuary?” You ask confused.

“Fuck me,” you hear him mumble as he runs his hand over his face in a frustrated manner. “Yes, Sanctuary, it’s a community where people can be fucking safe instead of out fucking there.”

Considering all that you’ve seen is this room which has a few beds and some medical equipment, obviously a med bay or something like that, you’re not sure if you should believe him.

“How do I know you’re telling the truth?”

“Because if I was fucking lying I wouldn’t have fucking offered for you to stay,” his voice goes slightly deeper letting you know he’s starting to get annoyed.

“What’s the catch?” You finally ask after a few minutes of mentally debating.

“Well there’s two options,” he tells you, “you fucking either become a wife or you can fucking work for a place here.”

“Wife?” The shit?

“Well you fucking see doll,” Negan says, his smirk returning, “There are some women here who would rather suck my cock then do work, and I’m okay with that.”

“So it’s either get a job or… pleasure you?” You ask, getting uncomfortable by where this is going.

“Don’t sound so fucking disgusted, princess,” he scoffs, “they ‘pleasure’ me out of their own free will,” he says enunciating the word pleasure. “I don’t fucking force them.”

You can feel him starting to get defensive so you try to defuse the situation.

“What job would I have?”

“I don’t fucking know,” he groans. “What are you fucking good at?”

“I’m a quick learner and I can follow orders pretty good,” you tell him, “I can do anything if someone teaches me properly.”

“I like the fucking sound of that, princess,” he gives you a wink before going to say something else before a man runs through the door interrupting him.

He has a panicked expression on his face and quickly whispers something in Negan’s ear. Negan’s face turns cold as he nods and dismisses the man.

“When she can walk show her around.” Negan tells the man behind him. “Welcome to fucking Sanctuary.” He directs that comment at you as he swings his bat back onto his shoulder and storms out of the room.

Well this is going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the premiere fucked me sideways but I must say I did call it. I'm very sad about Abe and Glenn but god fucking damn did Negan look Daddy af. Also everyone has to stop hating on Daryl because he is not to blame here. He too is Daddy af. aaaanywaaaaaaay hope you enjoyed that chapter. Tbh it took me a while to write because I am terrified of writing Negan, like what if I don't do it good enough? Idk I just put fuck in there a lot and hope I done some justice.


	3. Learning The Basics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter motherfucker. motherfucker. 
> 
>  
> 
> (sorry about that)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i updated early woop! mainly cause its a filler and i wanna get these outta the way so the saucy stuff can happen (sorry i said saucy). its a tad longer then the others so enjoy it.

It’s been a few hours since Negan left and you’re getting pretty bored sitting in a bed doing nothing, also the awkward silence that’s going on between you, and who you assume is the doctor, isn’t helping. You tried to ask him questions but he seemed to get irritated very quickly.

Thankfully earlier a man came by with a tray of food and water, with all that had happened in such a short time you forgot how hungry you were. You had thanked him multiple times before he had left. May as well try and get on everyone’s good side if you’re going to stay here.

The weakness and fatigue you were feeling earlier has started to subside and the pain in your muscles is now a dull ache that you can handle, you slowly swing your legs over the edge of the bed and face the doctor.

“Can you show me around now?” You ask, interrupting him from writing something down at his desk. He lets out a loud sigh before standing from his seat and making his way over to you.

“Can you even stand?” He asks in a monotone.

You gently push yourself from the bed but hold on to the side to hold yourself up. Your legs still feel a little weak but the stubborn part of you helps to push through it.

You give the doctor a look which makes him roll his eyes before he mumbles out a quiet ‘follow me’. You follow him out the door and into a large, empty corridor, it looks like a factory. When you look out one of the windows you see a large chain-linked fence that looks like its surrounding the compound, you also see barricades made out of stone and the undead chained up. Negan really doesn’t take any chances.

“What’s your name?” You ask to fill the silence.

“Dr. Michaels.” He answers bluntly. So he’s not much of a small talker. You’re going to go ahead and guess that not a lot of people around here are.

At the end of the corridor there is a door with a small window in it, you can see a stairwell, you’re not sure if that’s where you’re going.

Dr. Michaels stops by two large doors that look like they lead outside, he quickly pushes one open and walks through, you following close behind.

The inside of the factory is so dark you were caught off guard by the harsh sunlight, you squint slightly until your eyes adjust properly.

When you look out into the yard of the factory you see quite a few people, you see some women hanging up clothes to dry while some kids run around them laughing. You honestly never thought you would see a child again.

There’s a few picnic tables, only one of them is occupied by some of Negan’s men, you can tell by the weapons they are carrying.

“As you can see there are quite a few inhabitants here in Sanctuary.” You jump slightly when you hear Dr. Michaels voice, completely forgetting he was here. “Some of the older women do the laundry.” He tells you as he walks doe the steps.

You follow behind as he turns left and starts heading around the side of the large building.

“This is where our garden is,” Michaels points to rows of fruit and vegetables growing. “This is usually where new comers start off.” He tells you as he turns around and heads back up the steps.

Is this all he wanted to show you out here?

“That’s a pretty impressive fence,” you comment. “Has anything ever broke through it?”

Michaels stops and turns to face you, face cold and serious. “No one and no thing has ever came through that fence uninvited.” His voice is quiet and threatening. “And nothing ever will.”

You slowly nod your head as he turns back around and continues walking. When he’s no longer looking at you, you scrunch your face up in confusion, what is wrong with him?

“So I should probably tell you about the point system,” he tells you as you walk through the doors to the stairwell. “It’s kind of like making money, with each job you get a certain amount of points and each week you can go to the supply closet and buy something with your points. Obviously the more important job gets more points.”

“More important jobs?” You ask holding on to the railing to steady yourself.

“Negan’s men get the most points, followed by the maintenance crew, then doctors then so on.” He trails off.

“What sort of stuff can you buy?” You ask as you walk through the door to the second floor.

“Random things that the boys find when they’re out salvaging.” He tells you. “Watches, clocks, toys, blankets, furniture, clothes, toiletries –‘

“So basically anything.” You interrupt him.

“Yes,” he answers giving you a look. “This is the cleaning floor.”

You look around and notice a card with cleaning supplies on it. You also see a male and a female bathroom sign.

“This is where you come to shower, and if you get a cleaning job this is where your supplies are.” You roll your eyes already figuring that out.

“Why would you need to clean?” You ask a little confused.

“Negan says it’s important to keep civil, we’re not animals, and we shouldn’t have to live in filth.” He says turning around and heading back to the stairwell. “If you want a chance at showering before work you should get here before sunup, the line is usually long.”

Thankfully there isn’t a lot of stairs up to the third floor.

“This is the lower living quarters.” He tells you as you walk down the corridor.

You notice straight away the sounds of people talking and even laughing. As you walk past you see people sitting on bunk beds in small, cramped rooms but they still look happy.

“There are multiple living quarters,” Michael tells you, “this one is for new comers or people will low jobs,” he says stopping by the very last room. “You’ll be staying in this one.”

“Where are the other quarters?” You ask after briefly looking at your new room.

“Above this one. Fourth floor is for maintenance, doctors and chefs. Fifth floor is Negan’s men and finally Sixth floor is Negan’s pent house.”

“Pent house?” You refrain the urge to scoff and laugh.

“He shares the floor with his wives. His office and bedroom is also up there.” He tells you. “Unless you have been requested you are to never go up to his floor, and unless you have a death wish you should definitely never go into his bedroom, not even his wives have been in there.”

“There will be no problem there.” You’re not going to be just another one of his wives. “How many wives does Negan have?”

“Five.” He tells you before walking past you and towards the stairwell.

Five? Five different women. You stand there in momentary shock. How can someone have five wives? Nasty.

“Hey, new girl.” You’re moment of shock and disgust is cut short by a voice coming from inside the room beside you. “You just gonna stand there?”

“Who are you?” You ask, slowly walking into the room?

“Well since Michaels dropped you off I guess you’re my new roommate.” She says sliding off the top bunk. “I’m Emily.”

You shake her outstretched hand before looking around the small room. There’s barely enough room for two people to stand in here, it kind of reminds you of a jail cell. Emily jumps back up onto the top bunk and you sit on the bottom bunk across from her.

“Is there anymore roommates I should know about?” You ask, playing with the scratchy blanket.

“Not yet.” She lies on her side and stares at you. “What’s your name?”

You tell her your name followed by how you came to end up in Sanctuary after she asks for your story.

“That sounds pretty intense.” She says biting her lip. “Do you like it here so far?”

“It seems like a nice place. I’ll wait until later to fully judge it though.” You say with a small smile. Wow, it’s been a while since you’ve actually smiled, though you guess there’s not much to smile over these days.

“I’m sure you’ll love it here.” She says, pushing herself up into a sitting position. “You just got to have a decent job. “

“What do you do?”

“I work in the garden,” she tells you as she runs a hand through her red hair, “it’s not much fun but at least it’s not on the bottom of the jobs.”

“How do I find a job?” You mindlessly fiddle with your fingers.

“Usually Negan or one of his second in commands ask if you have any helpful talents and then they decide for you.” She shrugs. “I take it that didn’t happen with you?”

You shake your head and take in a deep breath. Now what are you supposed to do?

“Do you have any skills or talents?” She questions.

“Um...” You try and think back to your old life, all that comes to mind is you sitting on your couch in baggy clothes binge watching shows and playing video games while stuffing your face with junk food. Oops.

“Did you have any jobs before all this?” She gestures around.

“I worked at a fish and chips take away, and at a grocery store.” You shrug.

“You could help out in the kitchens.” She tells you. “You would start by washing dishes and cleaning up, it doesn’t earn many points but you can eventually move up in ranks, cooks have a bit more privilege, not much more, but a bit.”

You think it over and quickly shake your head. “I’ve never been a good cook, I’m not even a decent cook.” You let out a frustrated huff.

“What hobbies did you have?” You smile a little bit at how much Emily is helping you.

“I used to collect coins.” You plaster an innocent look on your face which is wiped off a second later by a pillow flying at you. “What, is that not helpful?” You chuckle throwing the pillow back.

“Idiot.” You hear Emily mumble followed by a small laugh.

“Wait,” you say a bit excitedly, “my uncle owned a vet and I helped out a bit over the last few summers.”

Emily visibly perks up at the new information. “What kind of stuff did you do?”

“He taught me how to stitch, clean up wounds, do small operations, run tests,” you smile, “he even taught me what all the different medicines are and what they treat.”

“You know, Dr. Michaels is the only doctor in Sanctuary. I’m sure Negan would like having two around,” She tells you.

“No, I could never be a doctor,” you say getting nervous just thinking about all that responsibility, gross. “I could be an assistant?”

“Well I guess that’s just as good.” She nods. “And Michaels can teach you.”

“He doesn’t exactly strike me as the teacher type.” You think out loud.

“Yeah, he isn’t really,” she agrees. “He’s really antisocial and kind of rude, but he is good at what he does.”

“So how do I get the job? Do I have to dress up for an interview?” You try to suppress your smile as Emily gives you a look but fail.

“I would suggest asking Negan but I doubt you’ll ever see him again.” She tells you. “Just show up at the med bay and ask Michaels, I’m sure he’ll appreciate the help even though he won’t show it.”

“Should I do it now or tomorrow?” You ask, starting to get nervous. You were never the bold one back in the past and job interviews always brought out your anxiety.

“Tomorrow would be best, it’s getting kinda late.” She nods towards the window that’s on the wall across from your room. “Dinner will be soon.”

“Where do we eat dinner?” You ask, lying down to get more comfy.

“In the cafeteria?” She rolls her eyes, “where did you think?”

“Oh I though they chucked scraps in a bowl and fed us in the yard.” You sass back. “I meant where is the cafeteria?”

“Well haven’t you got an attitude?” She jokes.

“Sorry,” you say sheepishly, “it’s been a while since I’ve had a conversation with a non-threatening person.”

“Okay first off, I’m very threatening,” she says seriously but the smile ruins it,” and second, I get it, you’ve been out there alone. It will take time to get used to this.”

“How long have you been here?” You ask.

“Around seven months.” She answers after a few seconds of thinking.

“Wow,” you nod, “and you still like down here?”

“Gardening isn’t really one of the top jobs,” she shrugs.

“I guess not,” you trail off and stare at the blankets.

“Get some rest, dinner is usually around five.” She says rolling over towards the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so there's probably more mistakes then last time. im gonna be square with you guys, i hate to reread my stuff because im very critical of my own writing and if i see one mistake its like a downward spiral. any hoot hope you enjoy, no negan in this one but he will be in the next one and that's a jamie guarantee *finger gun and wink*


	4. Getting Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here we go, here we go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so funny story, i usually like to set a goal for each chapter and that is 1000 words but when i checked the word count it was over 1000 words and negan still wasnt in it so i double updated. fuck im a nice person.

Even though you’re tired you can’t will yourself to go to sleep, too much is playing on your mind, so many questions that you doubt you’ll ever get the answers to, like how was this place even created? When was it created? Was Negan the only person to start Sanctuary?

You lift your head slightly from your lying position when you hear movement outside your door in the hallway, without any warning you hit in the stomach with a pillow and you instantly go to grab your knife that you usually have strapped to your belt. You let out a huff when you realize Negan took it.

“What was that for?” You ask slightly annoyed.

“Dinner’s ready,’ Emily shrugs sliding off the top bunk.

You stand to follow her as she trails behind the rest of the people towards the stairs.

“What type of food do you eat here?” You ask, ignoring the rumbling your stomach just made.

“All sorts,” she tells you, “depends on what is brought back and what the cooks can make out of it.”

“Is it any good?” You question further.

“It’s eatable, but not too bad,” she informs you, “you’re in an apocalypse, you can’t afford to be picky.”

“Oh trust me, I know.” You mumble the last part as you exit the stairwell. “Where’s the cafeteria?”

“It’s in a different part of the factory, across the yard.”

You nod your head as you follow the rest of the crowd until you come to a large building, the smell of food hits you immediately and your stomach lets out another rumble as the hunger really starts to kick in.

When you enter you see rows of steels tables lined up, kind of like in a prison cafeteria. People are already eating and you notice a lot of people staring at you. You look down and sum it up to what you’re wearing, you don’t have any clothes and you’re still wearing the dirty, bloody, ripped ones you’ve been wearing for weeks.

You follow Emily up the front to where the line is and wait your turn as you eye your surroundings. At the front of the line is a large metal table that has plates of food on it, by the looks of it the meal being served is some sort of pasta.

You can’t really see into the kitchen by what you can kind of see is people wearing aprons and preparing food, basically what you expected. You look around at all the people sitting and eating, some are smiling and having conversations while others are just listening.

You can’t help but wonder if any of these people have spent any real time out there, how long have they been here? Have they lost anyone, everyone? Curiosity continues to burn inside you as you watch a woman leave the kitchen with a plate of food and head for the exit.

“Who’s that?” You tap Emily’s shoulder to get her attention and point to the woman leaving.

“That’s Natalie,” Emily says casually causing you to stare at her until he answers you properly. “She’s one of Negan’s wives. She comes down to get his dinner.”

“Can’t he get it himself?” You ask as the line moves up.

“Negan only comes down here to bring in supplies or do a routine check to make sure the kitchen is running smoothly.” She shrugs. “He eats in his pent house.”

You roll your eyes but don’t say anything further. From what you’ve gathered he seems like a very angry, closed off person. Someone you will gladly stay away from.

When you finally reach the table you grab a bowl and a fork and follow Emily to a table with three other people. You awkwardly sit beside her as the people at the table give you a look.

Emily introduces you and tells them that you arrived this afternoon which thankfully stops them from staring at you.

“I’m Daniel,” the guy sitting across from you smiles and reaches out to shake your hand. You hesitate only for a second before accepting the gesture.

“That’s Ali and Jack,” Emily tells you pointing to the two people who are now having a conversation.

You nod your head and look down at the food, you poke at it apprehensively before shoving your fork in and taking a bite.

“How is it?” Daniel asks as he waits for you reaction.

“Not too bad,” you nod, “better than stale chips.”

Daniel smiles before continuing to eat his dinner.

Throughout the dinner you’ve only spoken a few times when people have asked you questions. You’re not at all used to this. You mainly just listen to everyone else.

They all seem like lovely people, Ali works in laundry, she’s not that tall and has faded pink hair that’s basically just blonde now.

Jack’s pretty shy but he’s also really funny and had a lot of inappropriate jokes that actually made you giggle a bit. He’s medium height, brown hair, blue eyes and he works in maintenance. Mainly water and plumbing.

Daniel is probably the one you clicked with most out of the three, he tried to engage you in conversation the most and seemed very understanding when you weren’t really that talkative. He’s very tall and has long curly hair, he smiles a lot and has a lot of funny stories, he works in gardening with Emily.

You like these people, they seem nice but you can’t quite trust them just yet. Out there you met a few people who seemed trustworthy but were the exact opposite.

“So what was it like out there?” A feminine voice pulls you out of your thoughts.

You turn to look back at the group as they look at you expectantly. You don’t really like to talk about your experiences.

“You guys were out there, weren’t you?” You ask trying to change the subject. “You should know.

“I was in another small community at one point,” Ali shrugs. “Things started falling apart and a few of us got out and eventually made our way here. We didn’t actually see much.”

You wish your experience was as sheltered as hers.

“Me and Jack came here together, we were from LA but heard that Washington was safer. We’ve been here for a while.” Dan informs you.

Everyone remains staring at your, clearly waiting for something. You let out a small sigh before answering.

“It’s horrible,” you answer honestly, “hardly anywhere is safe, if the dead don’t get you the living will.”

“What happened to you out there?” Emily asks.

Vivid flashbacks of men wearing human body parts as jewelry and carrying large weapons cloud your vison and you have to close your eyes briefly to make them stop.

“Nothing.” Your answer comes out as a whisper as you stand from your seat. “I’m feeling beat,” you look away from the confused stares, “I’m gonna go rest.”

You don’t wait for any response as you make you way out of the cafeteria and into the main part of the factory. When you make it to your room you lie face down on the bed and bury your head in the firm pillow.

You close your eyes and ignore the lump in your throat as you think of anything but your recent past, eventually you start to calm down at the stinging in your eyes and nose goes away until you can trust yourself to properly breathe without crying.

Man you’re fucked up.

You sit up in the bed and let out a long breathe and you lean down to untie your boots. It’s only when you’ve kicked your left boot off do you see your bag sitting in the corner of the room.

“When did that get here?” You mumble as you limp over to you bag.

You sit back on the bed and rummage through the bag until you find your journal, relief instantly flooding your body.

You notice none of your weapons are in the bag, nor is the food you got from gas station, the only item is apart from the journal is your jacket.

You lift up the corner of the mattress and shove your journal underneath as you lie back on the bed and turn over to face the wall. Today has been a very long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i do a negan POV one chapter? the only reason i would do it is for some smut because so far there is nothing and its making me sad. its up to you guys tho.
> 
> just so you guys know i usually just write the chapter and immediately post it so that's basically why i dont spell check and edit. i really am sorry if the mistakes annoy you but at least it is readable.


	5. A New Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> double update! wooo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so it might seem fast paced but i just want the story to progress quicker, you feel me?

When you next wake you’re still tired and there’s barely any light in the room, but the feet shuffling behind you has you fully awake in seconds, you reach under the pillow looking for your knife but mentally curse when you remember where you are.

The shuffling starts to get louder and you can’t help but to feel a small amount of fear bubbling inside you, rolling over quickly you grab the pillow and whack the dark silhouette, you see them stumble before you hear a small “ow what the fuck.”

“What was that for?” Emily’s voice is hushed but she’s clearly annoyed.

“Emily?” You can’t help the relief that floods through your body as you relax back into your bed.

“Well who else would it be?” She scoffs as she chucks the pillow back at you.

By now your eyes have started to adjust and you see her in a flannel shirt and a ripped pair of short shorts.

“What are you doing?” You ask, ignoring her last question.

“Going to work.” She informs you. “It’s better to work now before it gets too hot.”

“Ahh.” Is all you say as you lie back down. “Have fun.”

“I always do.” She says before leaving the room.

You try to get back to sleep but your heart is still racing and it’s making it impossible. You think over what you can say to Dr. Michaels so he’ll let you help him, honestly you don’t really care about the point system but you just want to do something to help.

As you think about the events of the last few days you didn’t notice the sun rise and light up the room, you can hear a few people talking and moving about outside and you decide that it’s time for you to get up too.

You let out a small noise of disgust when you look down at your dirty clothes and you can only imagine how bad you must look and smell. You let out a breath followed by a groan when you realize you don’t have any clothes to change into.

Before you can complain Emily comes lightly skipping into the room, she has a bit of dirt on her face but that’s basically it.

She she’s the look on your face and she gives you a concerned look. “You okay?”

“I don’t have any clean clothes.” You pout.

Emily lets out a small chuckle as she heads over to a box in the corner and rifles through it before she pulls out a shirt and jeans.

“You can borrow these until you get more.” She hands them to you and you smile at her gratefully.

“How do I get more?” You enquire.

“You buy them with your points.” She tells you. “Now go have a shower, breakfast is at seven, hopefully the line isn’t long.”

You nod your head before exiting your room and heading to the stairwell. Thankfully when you get there, there’s only a few people in front of you.

The older lady in front of you doesn’t even spare you a glance as she shuffles forward, further away from you. You roll your eyes and don’t let it affect you as you wait patiently for your turn.

You assume it’s been like twenty minutes that you’ve been waiting, you don’t exactly have a way to tell time, the watch you’ve had on your wrist all throughout the apocalypse broke months ago, now you just keep it for personal reasons.

Finally you notice a spare stall and quickly make your way towards it, you don’t have toiletries so that makes this very easy. When you turned the water on you were expecting cold water but are pleasantly surprised by the luke-warm water that comes out.

You use your hands to scrub your body clean and a finger to brush your teeth the best you can before you turn the taps off. It wasn’t a very good shower but you for the first time in months you feel clean.

You use your old dhirt to dry your body before putting Emily’s clothes on. Unfortunately she is a lot smaller then you so they’re a tight fit but they will do.

When you leave the bathrooms you realise there’s no one around, you never realised how creepy the factory is when it’s empty.

You make your way back to your room to drop your clothes off before heading to the cafeteria. You meet Emily there and you sit at the table you did last night and have breakfast.

Breakfast went pretty quickly, you apologized for your hasty exit last night but everyone seemed to understand.

After breakfast you departed with the small group and made your way to where you think the med bay was. After a few wrong turns you eventually make it there.

You loudly knock two times on the door before you hear a bored “come in.”

When you enter you see Dr. Michaels sitting at his desk near the corner scribbling something on a notepad.

When he finally looks up, he stares at you in confusion. “Are you hurt?”

It’s now your turn to look at him in confusion. “No?”

“Then why are you hear?” He asks, turning the notepad over.

“I was wondering if I could offer my help?” You nervously fidget with your fingers.

“Your help?” He asks. “With what?”

“Well, um, I used to help out at my uncles vet.” You tell him, “he taught me a lot about medical stuff, I mean it was on animals but a lot of the stuff is kind of the same…” You trail off, now rambling.

“What makes you think I need help?” He asks, seeming to ignore what you had just said.

“Well I heard you didn’t have an assistant and sometimes it’s hard to do some medical stuff by yourself.” You shrug, hoping your answer convinces him.

Dr. Michaels abruptly stands before leaving the room, you stare at the door he just exited out of confused before he enters a few minutes later with what seems like medical supplies in his hands.

“Show me what you can do.” He hands you a needle and thread before holding up a rubber ball.

With shaky hands you attempt to put the thread through the needle. Even with all that’s happened you’re not good with pressure.

“Relax.” Michaels tells you. “Breathe.”

You take a few breaths before trying your hardest to still your hands. They’re still shaking a bit but you manage to thread it through.

Next your grab the ball before walking over to the bed and sitting down, you place the ball between your knees so you have a good grip on it before slowly start to make a stitch through the ball, obviously it isn’t the best but it proves that you can do it.

Once done you throw the ball over to Michaels. His face is unreadable as he looks over your work.

“Not too bad.” He nods, “there’s room for improvement.”

“Thank you.” You smile as he shows you some of the other equipment.

That’s how you spend most of the day, proving to Michaels you know the basics. Thankfully Michaels helps teach you a lot of stuff, even though he’s kept the same bored expression on his face you can tell that he obviously doesn’t mind the help.

Towards the end of the day you’re sitting on one of the beds looking through medical journals, learning the different types of medicine, when shouting pulls you from your concentration.

A few seconds later multiple men burst through the doors shouting at Dr. Michaels to help as a nearly unconscious man is being carried in by Negan.

You quickly jump off the bed and step back, not wanting to get in the way, as Negan places the man down on the bed where you were just sitting.

Michaels is instantly at the man’s side, checking for wounds.

“What happened?” He asks no one in particular.

Negan being the one in charge answers straight away. “We were fucking ambushed by a bunch a fucking assholes with rifles.” The look on Negan’s face has you moving back more. “He was shot in the fucking arm and the chest.”

You notice blood on some of the other men and wonder if they’re hurt or if it’s someone else’s blood.

Your thoughts are cut short by Michaels calling your name. “Get me the antiseptic and the needle.”

You quickly rush over and grab the supplies Michaels will need, this is pretty much what he was teaching you today.

“What the fuck is she doing here?” Negan spits the question at Michaels but keeps his gaze on you as you place the supplies next to Michaels on the table.

“She’s my new assistant.” Michaels replies, surprisingly calmly as he rips the man’s shirt open and starts to clean the wound.

“Aren’t these fucking decisions supposed to go through me fucking first?” Negan asks, directing his attention down to Michaels.

“There clearly wasn’t time for that.” You can hear the irritation in Michaels voice. “Scalpel.” He suddenly says and you snap to it.

You hand him each tool he requires as he removes the bullet from the man’s chest and stiches him up before moving to the wound on his arm, thankfully it’s only a flesh wound and is easily fixed.

The entire time you’re helping Michaels you can feel Negan’s glare on you. You can’t really understand why he’s so angry but you’re guessing it’s because he’s in control of everything and he doesn’t like it when decisions are made without his orders or consent. Basically a control freak.

When Michaels is finally done he injects the man with something that you assume is to help with the pain, by this time the room has basically cleared, leaving Negan, Dr. Michaels, you and the same man you see following Negan everywhere, you asked Emily who is was this morning and she told you his name is Dwight.

“Was anyone else injured?” Michaels asks as he moves away from the now sleeping man.

“Not badly.” Negan answers as he watches you start to clean up the bloody rags and equipment.

“Good.” Michaels mumbles as he throw his gloves away and washes his hands.

“So when did you fucking decide you needed a god damn assistant?” Negan’s voice is deep and it send a wave of chills down your spine as look anywhere but him.

“Earlier this afternoon when she asked.” Michaels shrugs. “She’s actually quite helpful.”

You can’t help your small smile as you busy yourself by picking up the medical journals pushed to the floor earlier.

“We’ll fucking talk about this later, Michaels.” Negan says before sending you one last unreadable look and storming off.

You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding a hear Michaels let out a sigh.

“Don’t worry about him.” Michaels sees the expression on your face. “He just likes people to know he’s in charge and he makes the decisions.”

You nod your head as you place the books on the bench.

“Good work today.” He praises you. “You can have the rest of the day off.”

“Thank you.” You breathe out a relieved chuckle.

“Take the journals with you.” He nods towards the books before turning around. “I want you to know as much as you can about medicine considering this is your job now.”

“Of course.” You grab the pile of books and head towards the door. “Thank you, Dr. Michaels.”

He gives you a nod and a small grunt before scribbling in his notepad again.

As you walk back to your room you find yourself excited to come to work tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate myself for not editing but i will soon. i am tired and my back hurts from sitting in this same position for three hours, oops. 
> 
> anyhoots enjoy this extra chapter because i promised negan and i god damn deliver

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know not the best but it shall get better... Maybe. It depends on if you have high or low expectations. Should I keep going or quit while I'm ahead?


End file.
